


[Podfic of] Wild and Wired

by exmanhater



Series: [Podfic of] Wild and Wired [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Developing Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: David and Patrick up through their first kiss.





	[Podfic of] Wild and Wired

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wild and Wired](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955749) by [lettered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettered/pseuds/lettered). 

**Download**: [MP3](http://bit.ly/2ZsowR9) [54 MB] **|** [M4B](http://bit.ly/2zkMmzx) [57 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length**: 1:53:23

**Streaming:**  



End file.
